


Forbidden

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stop thinking about Dean and how the other man would feel under him. About those lips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Dean’s gone and Emmanuel finally lets out the breath he did not know he had been holding. It was almost painful being inside the car for so long with the other man. The stranger who set off something in the healer that he did not know was there. An inkling familiarity that came from that powerful presence. 

It did not help that this beautiful stranger had made him achingly hard in ways his wife never could. 

Emmanuel had to do everything in his power to make sure the hunter did not see his arousal. At least while they were driving. With Dean gone he stood some chance of ‘working’ off his need. Could he…? 

Sending a quick look in the direction of the shop he licked his lips before scanning the area around them. It was mostly empty so he took his chance, hands scrambling to open his pants and let free his hard cock. 

His head rested back on the seat as he relaxed in it, taking his length in one hand. Thumb stroking over soft skin he just imagined the soft plump lips wrapped around his member. What it would be like to have those green eyes staring up into his own as the man sucked on him. 

Fingers sliding over the shaft a small groan left him as his hips jerked up into it. His thumb moved over the head and his breath caught in his throat for a second. He had never been this excited before. And it was all just imagining that mans lips. He could not even think on what it would be like to have the real thing. 

It only took a few more strokes and a shaky breath left the faith healers lips. His eyes fluttering closed as his body tensed before relaxing. 

Looking down at his hand he raised it to his lips, licking his seed from his skin as he looked innocently towards the gas station. It would only take a minute to clean himself up, and tuck himself back in and Dean would be none the wiser.


End file.
